Magic Ball
|romanji = Majikku Bōru |name = Magic Ball |parent magic = None |user = Many}} Magic Ball ( , Majikku Bōru lit. Bullet Sphere of Magical Power) is an all-too-common uncategorized spell which involves the magician shaping a small-to-medium sized sphere of pure magical energy which they then launch at the target. Description Magic Ball is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic; indeed, Magic Ball is more often than not the very first spell that an upcoming magician learns in several countries, as its formation involves almost all of the essentials of manifesting a spell of any kind. As the learners are commonly simply starting to discover magic, and don't know the intricacies of high-tier spells, Magic Ball was created to be learnt so that they would be easy and fast to teach, yet effective- "like fast food". When performing the projection of Magic Ball, the user releases a minute amount of their magical power from their Magic Origin, subtly controlling it so that the magical energy focuses upon their pointer finger. Their magical power acts as a magnet of sorts, drawing in ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere- the fusion of the two causes the magical energy to charge the eternano, rapidly exciting them so that they experience an increase in density and multiply continuously. From here, the user harnesses Shape Transformation in order to use their magical energy base to spin the eternano in numerous directions at once while increasing the output of their magical energy, before completing the final step- utilizing Shape Transformation in order to induce the merging of the previous two steps to contain the magical energy and eternano and shape it into a sphere of pure magical energy. Now that the Magic Ball has been formed, the user is capable of launching it at the enemy by pointing at them with their index finger, releasing the sphere of magical energy focused upon their finger at high speeds; though, like most spells, the desired target must be within the user's field of vision so they can aim at them. Upon the firing of the Magic Ball from the user's finger, it travels through the air at high speeds- because it is rather small, only those with keen eyes or those who possess the ability to utilize Sensory Magic will likely keep their sights on the Magic Ball. As the Magic Ball is automatically released from the magician's finger upon formation and targeting, unlike many other constant use spells, the Magic Ball does not require a constant stream of magical energy to sustain its existence, effectively giving it an unlimited amount of times that it can be cast. While commonly, the Magic Ball is the size of slightly bigger than the user's thumb, if the user pours more magical power and eternano into its formation, it can become twice as large as their hand at its strongest point. The Magic Ball packs roughly the destructive power of an actual pistol bullet, and upon contact with the target, the sphere bursts and inflicts a moderate amount of damage (which actually depends on the amount of power used to fuel the spell) and propels whatever it hits backwards or into the ground. Magic Ball itself is known for its sheer versatility, as it is capable of being modified in almost any way that the caster wishes. Trivia *This spell's mechanics are slightly inspired by the Rasengan from Naruto. Category:Spells Category:Uncategorized Spells